Pergamino
by Kattharina
Summary: No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de éxtasis, agonías, tristezas y alegrías intensas. "Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas".
1. Prólogo

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** con sus comentarios, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos** , mejor absténganse. Sin comentarios **denigrantes,** mucho menos **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean** las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los coloco de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

Aviso, si mis notas hieren su sensibilidad las hago sin la menor intención de ofender a nadie, lo explico para que después no estén etiquetándome de grosera, malagradecida o prepotente. La única finalidad es crearles consciencia, que sepan que pueden hacer comentarios inteligentes y que ayuden al autor a mejorar.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T| M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N** ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

 **PERGAMINO.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Escribir es como hacer el amor. No te preocupes por el orgasmo, preocúpate del proceso.››_

 **.**

Isabel Allende.

.

 **PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

Sacó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo de su porta shuriken y lo ojeó. Élite Light, sí, así se llamaba el bar. Dio un profundo y sonoro suspiro para darse valor.

Elite Light estaba ubicado casi en el centro de la ciudad, Sakura lo conocía muy bien; era el bar donde normalmente los shinobis (y algunos civiles) se reunían después de cada misión o cada fin de semana para desahogarse y quitarse el estrés del trabajo o, simplemente, para pasar el rato.

Élite Light era uno de los locales más climatizados de la ciudad, se disfrutaba de un ambiente divertido con una decoración espectacular. Tenía un ambiente moderno que hacía de las noches únicas e inolvidables. El local constaba de dos plantas, por lo general se quedaban en la baja; ya que cada vez que iba con Ino se pasaban de copas y bajar era una trampa mortal (incluso para ellas que eran kunoichis). El lugar era una exquisitez en todo sentido, solo había un problema…

— **Identificación —** exigió el guardia de seguridad.

Sí, no aceptaban menores. Ante la nación poseían la edad para pelear batallas y arriesgar sus vidas, pero no la suficiente para beber y divertirse. ¡Qué ironía, ¿no?!

Sakura rebuscó entre su bolso y sacó una identificación falsa (cortesía de Ino).

— **Aquí —** dijo pasándole el carnet al guarda, este observó con sumo cuidado la foto y la fecha de nacimiento.

Sakura lo expectaba con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por momentos se soltaban sus nervios y le resultaba difícil mantenerlos a raya. Y no era por la falta de costumbre de engañar a los porteros de la entrada del bar, sino porque no solía hacerlo sola. Por lo general Ino distraía lo suficiente a los guardias de seguridad con sus escotes, igualmente el coqueteo funcionaba a la perfección y muchas veces pasaron sin necesidad de mostrar identificación. En este caso se sentía ansiosa, no porque estaba sola; sino por el motivo que la llevó a hacerlo así.

Finalmente el hombre grande y musculoso le devolvió el carnet, Sakura contuvo la respiración.

— **Pasa —** la kunoichi exhaló con alivio, sonrió y entró rápidamente.

El humo del tabaco le causó un poco de ceguera y el olor fuerte a alcohol le provocó un poco de náusea. Sí, con Ino solían ir seguido a ese lugar; pero no estaba de más mencionar que era una terrible bebedora. No estaría ahí de su parte, sin embargo, ese fue el sitio que **él** pactó en el pergamino.

Lo sacó de nuevo y leyó:

 _¿En verdad quieres conocerme?_

 _Ven a Élite esta noche._

 _M._

Sakura nada más le dio una ligera descripción de sí misma, destacando el color de su cabello. Así la reconocería fácilmente.

— **¿Dónde estás, N… Dónde estás? —** murmuró para sí misma, obviamente nadie la escucharía entre la cháchara de la gente y el ruido de la música.

Él le había dicho que su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, no había ningún rasgo raro en sus descripciones. De hecho le parecían comunes habían muchos hombres rubios con ojos azules, en el mundo shinobi no tanto pero en el civil sí. Y resultaba que muchos civiles también asistían a ese bar a pasar el rato…

— **Rubio, ojos azules…**

¡¿Cómo carajos sabría cuál era?! Había dos hombres en la barra con esas características y otros dos en la segunda planta, ¿cómo sabría cuál era?

— **¿Sakura? —** pronunció repentinamente una voz masculina conocida para ella, la medic-nin dio un bote asustada y se dio la vuelta.

Sakura abrió la boca asustada y por un momento le faltó la voz para contestar, pero lo hizo al final.

— **Ho-Hokage-sama… —** musitó, muy bajo para escuchado para las demás personas pero no para Minato.

— **¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —** preguntó amablemente, aunque en su mirada era severa.

A la kunoichi la recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes se había encontrado al padre de su mejor amigo en ese bar, de hecho, la única vez que supo que estuvo en ese lugar fue para su re-nombramiento (después de que su maestra renunció). Minato Namikaze no era el tipo de hombre que frecuentaba bares para distraerse o quitarse el estrés. No, él era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo y a su hijo.

— **Sakura —** llamó de nuevo, esperaba su respuesta.

— **Yo… Yo… —** la medic-nin empezó a balbucear, no era típico de ella pero la cercanía del Hokage siempre la ponía nerviosa.

Los ojos azules de Minato estaban clavados en la pequeña figura de la adolescente, la escudriñaba con cuidado a la espera de cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. Cuando de repente recordó algo…

 _Me reconocerás al instante por el color de cabello, es rosa chicle… Sí, soy la única en el país del fuego que posee ese color de cabello._

Las orbes del Hokage se abrieron con sorpresa, inspeccionó a la mejor amiga de su hijo… No, eso no podía ser posible, ¿o sí?

Observó su cabello.

— **Rosa chicle… —** masculló.

— **¿Disculpe?**

Minato no contestó, nada más sacó de su túnica un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y se lo tendió para que lo leyera. Sakura lo tomó y lo reconoció al instante…

¡No, eso no podía ser posible!

— **Hokage-sama… ¿usted es…? —** él asintió y respondió.

— **Sí.**

Ambos cerraron los ojos y mascullaron internamente.

¡Oh, carajo!

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Hace un rato que no me pasaba con algo nuevo (de hecho ni lo viejo, porque no he actualizado). Bueno, esta historia fue hecha para **Sasu Love For Ever** por petición en el Foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, como bien lo dejé especificado en el disclaimer.

 **Sasu Love For Ever** , no sé si es lo que esperaba ya que hice un What If?, de la idea que posteaste. Sinceramente me costó un poco encontrar una manera porque la descripción no se aplica a mi estilo, así que retomé todo lo que pude para hacer algo decente y que te agrade. Espero que sea de tu gusto, hice todo lo que pude. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización.


	2. Ridículo

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, si no a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 **.**

 **Ridículo:**

 _Algo extravagante, raro o peculiar._

* * *

 **S** akura observó a Minato unos instantes. El único pensamiento que inundó su mente era.

‹‹ _Soy una idiota››._

La vida era cruel, por lo menos con ella sí. No tenía palabras para describir lo ridícula que se sentía, no había explicación a semejante error.

‹‹ _¡Oh, trágame tierra!››_

Apartó rápidamente la vista del Hokage, ¿cómo es que le pasaban esas cosas a ella? ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada!

— **Sakura —** llamó nuevamente Minato, le preocupaba el mutismo de la chica.

Haruno se sobresaltó, ¿qué carajos iba a decirle al padre de su mejor amigo?

— **Hokage-sama, yo…**

Nada, simplemente no tenía nada que decir. ¿Cómo iba a justificarse? Ambos sabían porque estaban ahí, solo que no querían aceptar la charada en la que habían caído presos de la curiosidad y de unos pergaminos…

‹‹ _¡Mierda!››_

Sakura abrió la boca, quería explicarse o disculparse, pero una voz la interrumpió repentinamente evitando que pudiera dar cualquier excusa para salir de ahí y perderse en medio del desierto.

— **¿Sakura-chan?**

¡Lo que faltaba! Naruto.

Haruno cerró los ojos implorando a los dioses que abrieran un enorme hueco en el piso y se la devorara. Su bochorno hacía competencia con el ridículo. Su karma tenía un insano sentido del humor.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó nuevamente Naruto al no conseguir respuesta.

Sakura abrió los ojos, aterrada de no saber que contestarle a su mejor amigo. Sin tener opción, dirigió su mirada hacia Minato en busca de auxilio. ¿Qué le diría a su amigo? ¿Qué había acudido al bar en busca de una cita con un desconocido, que resultaba ser su padre? ¡Ni hablar! Primero se cortaba la garganta con un kunai.

— **¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?**

La voz de Naruto sonó preocupada. Sakura no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas y su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro, temía que si la presionaba un poco estallaría. Minato por su parte aguantó una risa, si bien no era correcto la situación se le antojaba graciosa.

— **Lo está, Naruto —** contestó pacientemente Minato, para alivio de Sakura **—. Solo vino a dejarme una nota —** explicó extendiéndole la mano.

Haruno sabía que todo era una vil mentira, que lo único que quería era que le devolviera el pedazo de pergamino que le había entregado. Desafortunadamente ella no se negaría a regresárselo, aunque quisiera desaparecer la prueba del delito de su ingenuidad. Además, no era el único pedazo de pergamino que tenía de su parte.

— **Sí, así es, Naruto —** habló por primera vez la peli-rosa, fingiendo una sonrisa entregándole el papiro a Minato.

Sin percatarse, las manos del Hokage rozaron las de ella provocándole una agradable descarga eléctrica que desencadenó un escalofrío en ambos. Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos y cómplices, los dos tuvieron la misma percepción…

Sakura apartó la mano rápidamente asustada de la sensación, eso no era normal y si lo era, no estaba bien sentir algún tipo de excitación por el padre de su mejor amigo. ¡Estaba demasiado desesperada!

— **Yo… —** se le cortó un poco la voz, trató de recomponer su postura para no delatarse frente a su amigo **—. Solo vine a dejar eso, nos vemos luego, Naruto —** le sonrió al rubio y luego oteó a Minato **—. Me retiro, Hokage-sama —** se despidió con una reverencia respetuosa, antes de salir disparada de ese bar hacia su departamento.

.

.

.

" _¿Cómo saber cuando alguien te ama de verdad?"_

Sakura recordaba claramente la pregunta que había escrito en aquel pergamino qué, casualmente dejó tirado en la mesa antes de retirarse de la biblioteca. Ella había tomado la costumbre de ir al recinto para divagar, investigar o simplemente desahogarse en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes llenas de libros.

Tanto conocimiento en unas cuantas páginas, en un mar de ejemplares inimaginables. Amaba su profesión, amaba ser kunoichi. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, los recuerdos de amores suspendidos en el tiempo y la soledad, llegaban a abrumarla de una manera que le producían melancolía.

Ese día precisamente se había encontrado con Sasuke, que después de tantas idas y venidas en sus viajes de _"sabiduría"_ y _"redención",_ decidió quedarse finalmente en la aldea y asentarse como ninja de Konoha, y no como un ermitaño. No obstante, después de encontrárselo en la calle y que él la ignorara deliberadamente se preguntó, ¿en realidad valía la pena insistir en ese amor que sentía por Sasuke?

Sakura tenía claro sus sentimientos por él, lo amaba desde que lo conoció y así continúo a lo largo de todos esos años. A pesar de que muchas veces estuvo a punto de perder su camino, de olvidar sus ideales o los de su hermano mayor. Aún cuando se cegó debido al dolor y la venganza al enterarse de la verdad acerca de su Clan y, los motivos de su hermano para parecer algo que no era. Incluso cuando intentó matarlos en un arrebato e Itachi llegó a rescatarlos.

Sasuke tuvo diversidad de comportamientos a lo largo de todos esos años, y todavía Sakura creía que podía derretir el hielo que cubría su corazón y convertirlo en alguien diferente. Después de todo y a la edad de diecisiete años; seguía creyendo inocentemente que él podía cambiar, aunque en el fondo supiera que no lo conseguiría.

" _Sí buscas razones para un sentimiento estás perdiendo el tiempo. El amor no es que pueda demostrarse con un solo hecho, si no una serie de acciones a lo largo de la vida que te demuestran cuan grande e importante eres para esa persona. El amor no puede explicarse ni justificarse, solo lo sientes y cuando lo ves, sabes que es la persona correcta."_

Sakura leyó el pedazo de pergamino, esa fue la primera respuesta que recibió del padre de su mejor amigo. En aquel momento creyó que estaba equivocado, pero lo había dejado exactamente en la mesa donde se solía sentar y, en la cual dejó olvidado el que ella escribió con esa tonta pregunta.

La medic-nin debía admitir que en cuanto lo leyó el corazón le volcó, por alguna extraña razón su centro palpitó fuertemente. Ella trató de ignorar el sentimiento y, acató a la lógica. Seguramente alguien le estaba jugando una broma. Había revisado cuidadosamente aquel pedazo de papel y, con pesar se dio cuenta que la letra no le pertenecía a nadie que conociera. Ni siquiera a Itachi que tenía una letra muy pulcra, pero no era cursiva y los trazos de los caracteres eran demasiado elegantes.

La chica de cabellos rosa suspiró, ¿quién se imaginaría que sería el Hokage de su aldea el que se tomaría el atrevimiento de contestar esos pedazos de papel escritos con cada idiotez que pensaba?

‹‹ _Ni yo.››_ se lamentó.

Llevó las manos hacía su cabeza y haló sus cabellos con desesperación, ¿cómo vería nuevamente a la cara al padre de Naruto? Sobre todo, ¿cómo sería capaz de ver a su mejor amigo a la cara?

Hasta ahora los había evitado a ambos, a uno por vergüenza y al otro por culpa. Indirectamente sentía que lo traicionaba de alguna manera.

Dejó caer su cabeza pesarosa contra la mesa de madera de la biblioteca, había cambiado de sitio dentro de la biblioteca durante toda la semana. No se sentía segura en ningún lugar, hasta el momento le había funcionado, pero…

— **¿Sakura? —** el tono amable y quedo la sobresaltó.

Reconoció la voz y una vez más pidió a los dioses que la tierra se la tragara.

En contra de su voluntad levantó la cabeza, ahí estaba él, con su uniforme shinobi y su capa blanca ondeando a cada paso que daba.

— **Hokage-sama… —** musitó Sakura sonrojada.

Minato sonrió, con esa calidez que solo él podía poseer.

— **Creo que necesitamos hablar.**

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

Sí, sé que hace mucho que no actualizaba y este tema precisamente lo dejé solo en un prólogo... Además se supone que estaba cumpliendo la petición de alguien, que seguramente ya perdió las esperanzas de que actualizara. Me disculpo por mi falta de responsabilidad, pero, como he dicho en algunas de mis actualizaciones he tenido unos años duros. Llenos de mucha depresión y por ende, de horribles bloqueos de autor. Sé que mi calidad no es la misma, de hecho, puedo parecer repetitiva y, les prometo que a medida que vaya recordando espero ir mejorando. Nada más espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia.

Con respecto a esta historia, no diré cuantos capítulos contendrá pero sí puedo asegurarles que no serán extremadamente largos, de hecho, los hago cortos porque se me hace más cómodo y no me enredo tanto entre explicación y explicación. Así qué, a los que aún me leen y esperan actualización de esta historia, deseo de todo corazón que siga manteniendo su interés.

Sin más me retiro, a ver que les pareció. Ya saben, comenten y hasta la próxima.


	3. Especulación

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, si no a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 _._

 **Especulación:**

 _Perderse en una hipótesis sin base real, reflexionar con hondura, registrar con atención algo para examinarlo._

* * *

 **S** akura observó a Minato y abrió la boca tratando de encontrar su voz pero estaba perdida. Inútil, no pudo decir nada…

 _¿Qué es el sexo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor?_

El fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de la peli-rosa y enseguida un sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas, agachó la cabeza y evadió la mirada del Hokage.

En definitiva todo estaba en su contra esa mañana, tanto que las rondas en el hospital habían sido un desastre y Tsunade casi la decapita. Ese no era su día definitivamente.

— **¿Sakura? —** llamó la suave y paciente voz de Minato.

Ella elevó la vista inmediatamente. A veces parecía que tenía un efecto hipnótico su tono de voz, porque conseguía que lo observara cuando más trataba de no hacerlo. A lo mejor alguna especie de brujería o jutsu escondido que solo ejecutaba con ella ¡ve tú a saber!

Solo quería que un huracán pasara y se la llevara lejos de ahí, a Suna por ejemplo.

Minato por su parte contemplaba a la chica de cabellos rosados con cariño, también con un poco de intriga.

Si bien ambos se habían metido en semejante situación, la compañera de su hijo se había dado a la tarea de evadirlo por todos los lugares donde la buscó. Sabía muy bien como cubrir sus huellas y eso, hasta cierto punto le causó admiración.

Pocos shinobis en la aldea podían jactarse de evadir al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Sakura estaba autorizada para hacerlo. Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión que más que una estrategia ninja, se trataba de un acto desesperado de una adolescente avergonzada.

Minato suspiró. Sakura era de ese tipo de personas que se volvía indecisa ante este tipo de condiciones. No era inmadura, solo una adolescente incapaz de manejar algo tan serio como una cita amorosa con un hombre mayor.

Él no se consideraba un viejo, simplemente un hombre que tomó muchas responsabilidades a temprana edad pero no un viejo. Así que, analizando la situación tomó un libro de los que tenía Sakura en la mesa y le preguntó.

— **¿Tarea?**

Sakura se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento, parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó la vista en el libro que sostenía el Hokage.

— **No exactamente —** murmuró la kunoichi.

Al parecer Minato no se había dado cuenta del libro que tenía entre sus manos, al notar la actitud de Sakura se percató que el ejemplar era de historia. Pero no cualquier historia sino del Clan Ōtsutsuki.

— **¿Naruto te lo pidió? —** ella negó con la cabeza y colocó ese tipo de sonrisas que eran capaces de deslumbrar a cualquier persona, incluso a un hombre como él.

— **Lo hago por mi cuenta.**

La contestación fue simple, sincera. Oteó el demás material repartido en la mesa. Había cuatro tomos más, unos cuantos pergaminos, varios libros de medicina oriental y Ninjutsu.

— **Es por lo que dijo en la arena el día de los exámenes Chunnin, ¿verdad? —** Sakura asintió y él sonrió.

Resultaba cautivador que esa pequeña tomará tan seriamente las palabras de su hijo. La razón de la que derivaba ese asombro era porque no se lo tomaba a la ligera. Lo estaba pensando muy cuidadosamente e informándose lo suficiente (tal vez menos porque habían muchos textos que ella aún no conocía), evaluando el panorama.

— **¿Qué has descubierto hasta ahora? —** él tomó asiento frente a Sakura.

Ella tomó un respiro profundo, olvidando el ligero nerviosismo que sintió cuando lo vio. Sus ojos jade escudriñaron la mesa en busca de un pergamino desgastado y amarillento. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió buscando la información que necesitaba.

— **No hay mucha información con respecto al Sello Maldito del Clan Hyūga, pero por lo que he podido averiguar y deducir afecta mucho a las células cerebrales —** respondió Sakura elevando la vista, encontrándose con un interesado Minato.

Se ruborizó inevitablemente. Los ojos azules del Hokage eran profundos y demasiado suspicaces. Intentó no azorarse, por lo menos no estaban hablando de los pergaminos llenos de cada idea boba ni de su cita fallida. Debía sentirse aliviada que no la agobiaba con ese tema, haría un esfuerzo por evitarlo todo lo que pudiera.

— **No las afecta —** habló Minato, esta vez con un tono bastante serio **—, las destruye.**

Sakura dio un respingo. No sabía si era por la idea de que al Clan Hyūga le gustaba torturar hasta enloquecer a los miembros de la rama secundaria, o por el tono sombrío de Minato. Por la razón por la que su cuerpo reaccionó no importaba.

A ella le parecía un acto atroz condenar a un shinobi a tal suplicio como el de perder sus facultades mentales o peor, morir por la falta de simetría de una etnia.

— **Eso es cruel… —** murmuró afligida.

El rubio la observó solícito. Aquellos hermosos y vivaces ojos jade reflejaban angustia y pena por el destino de los miembros del Bouke. Él se sentía igual, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar que en el mundo shinobi existían Clanes con creencias arcaicas. Que preferían dividir sus familias y crear rencores, en lugar de vivir en armonía como semejantes.

Una realidad demasiado triste incluso para él.

Impulsado por un sentimiento de protección y tal vez, 'paternalismo', cogió la mano de Sakura entre las de él. Las oprimió suavemente tratando de llamar su atención. Haruno dio un bote y un ligero sonrojo cubrió nuevamente sus mejillas. Sorprendida observó al padre de su mejor amigo que le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— **La crueldad solo puede ser combatida con la bondad —** señaló **—, y mi hijo sabe mucho de eso. El destino de las personas siempre puede ser cambiado,** **confío en que ustedes podrán hacerlo algún día.**

Minato le soltó la mano súbitamente, alguien conocido se acercaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Se puso de pie a la espera del 'intruso' (a todas luces Minato lo veía como tal). Diez fueron los segundos de demora para poder ver a un hombre de cabello largo y negro como la brea, amarrado en una coleta baja.

— **Itachi-san —** musitó Sakura, obteniendo el interés del hermano mayor de su compañero de equipo.

— **Hola, Cerezo —** saludó con familiaridad, la peli-rosa se sonrojó y Minato sintió un horrible malestar en el estómago… Seguramente la dieta a base de fideos de su hijo estaba pasándole factura **—. Hokage-sama —** se dirigió al rubio respetuosamente con una reverencia.

Haruno contempló cierto tipo de incomodidad en Minato. El padre de su mejor amigo, aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo en su cargo no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tales muestras de respeto. Él seguía viéndolos como iguales y las reverencias no hacían falta.

— **¿Qué sucede, Itachi?**

Uchiha se enderezó y le entregó un pergamino que acababa de llegar, al parecer de carácter urgente.

— **Lo envían desde Suna, es primordial que lo lea —** informó.

Minato asintió, en seguida se dirigió a la peli-rosa y le dedicó una sonrisa amable acentuando más su sonrojo.

— **Hablaremos luego, Sakura —** indicó retirándose.

La medic-nin contempló el andar de Minato. Destilaba mucha seguridad con cada paso, eso, bien o mal le atraía peligrosamente y no le complacía en lo absoluto sentirse así…

— **¿Qué es lo que haces, Cerezo? —** preguntó Itachi.

No es que ignorara el de hecho de qué esos dos estuvieran en la parte más recóndita de la biblioteca, tampoco la leve mirada impúdica de la chica de cabellos rosados. Él no era idiota, simplemente no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Aunque claro, no significaba que la chica no le importara, todo lo contrario. La conocía desde que era una niña y la quería mucho, además era compañera de su hermano menor, lo que le daba un plus.

Sin embargo, ya no era una muchachita a la que tuvieran que estar vigilando, ya era prácticamente una adulta y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, no estaba muy contento de saber que ella tuviera cierto tipo de interés por los hombres mayores. En todo caso, la hubiera cortejado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Si Sasuke no se hubiera puesto roñoso cuando lo sugirió, a modo de broma claro.

Y recordando a su hermano menor, se dio cuenta que si descubría esta situación no estaría muy contento…

— **¿Eh? —** la voz femenina sonó distraída, observó los interrogantes ojos jade y ahogó una carcajada. Después de todo seguía siendo una adolescente.

— **A eso —** le señaló el montón de libros y pergaminos desperdigados por la mesa.

Sakura pareció caer en la cuenta, abrió los ojos y luego le regaló una sonrisa.

— **Hago una investigación —** dijo nada más, tomando el pergamino y enrollándolo.

Itachi sintió curiosidad y tomó otro de los pergaminos para ojearlo. Lo que encontró usualmente no era para preocuparse, pero por alguna razón se sintió intranquilo a medida que avanzaba en su lectura.

— **¿Qué pretendes? —** inquirió seriamente.

Sakura no lo miró, tenía la horrible sensación que si lo hacía él podría leer sus pensamientos aún sin su Sharingan. El hermano mayor de Sasuke tenía la cualidad de prever sus acciones como si se tratase de un libro abierto. No conseguía engañarlo por más que lo intentara, nunca lo obtenía. Así que se concentró en la tarea de juntar los pergaminos y los libros para devolverlos a su lugar.

— **¿Sakura? —** llamó de nuevo el Uchiha mayor, esta vez con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Haruno suspiró, sabía que tenía que responderle, solo que no sabía como hacerlo. Y solo se le ocurrió decirle una cosa.

— **Intento cambiar al mundo, Itachi-san.**

La replica honesta alcanzó a sorprenderlo, tanto que no logró evitar que le quitara el pergamino de las manos y solo contempló como lo retiraba en cámara lenta para enrollarlo y llevárselo.

Itachi la vio caminar hacia los estantes de donde había tomado todo el material. Tal parecía que el pequeño cerezo había florecido de maneras que su hermano menor no podría imaginar jamás, y que la débil kunoichi que se desvivía en criticar ya no necesitaría su ayuda. Aunque, obviamente, él estaría siempre pendiente.

Porque nada bueno se podía sacar de investigar a un Clan tan anticuado y estrecho como el Hyūga.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Sí, sé que posiblemente se quedaron esperando la respuesta hacia las preguntas de Sakura en su pergamino, iba a incluirla, hasta que me di cuenta que no encajaba en lo que redactaba y quedaría fuera de contexto. Sí, también me di cuenta que he puesto esto más complicado de lo que predije... Honestamente me es difícil no incluir a Neji o la familia Hyūga en mis historias, no sería yo si no les diera un pedazo de protagonismo.

En fin, espero que les haya agradado y en el próximo capítulo conocerán la respuesta al pergamino de Haruno. Les agradezco los comentarios, hasta la próxima.


	4. Inocencia

Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspectos que a muchos autores les desagradan pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama | Humor.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 **.**

 **Inocencia.**

‹‹ _La lectura es como el sexo. Si realmente lo quieres hacer nunca dirás "no tengo tiempo"››._

Anónimo.

* * *

 _Hacer el amor significa expresar emociones profundas, complementarse._ _D_ _esear ese contacto donde tú tocas, acaricias, estimulas para ofrecer placer a la otra persona._ _S_ _ignifica empeñarte, aplicar todo tu espíritu para complacer y no solo satisfacer._

 _C_ _uando se tiene sexo, solo es una forma de llegar al orgasmo por medio de otra persona._ _S_ _in implicar emociones o sentimientos._ _E_ _s el placer individual y egoísta._

Sakura oteó el pergamino con las mejillas enrojecidas… Creía que era uno de los pergaminos más largos con mejor expresión de los sentimientos que había leído alguna vez, y qué, seguramente, sería el más explicativo con respecto a la teoría de las relaciones sexuales. O a lo que la mayoría llamaba, hacer el amor.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo se había metido ella en aquel lío con el padre de su mejor amigo?

No es como que hubiera llegado tan lejos, aunque si era honesta, en el fondo; muy, muy en el fondo… Deseaba haber ido un paso más allá. No es como que el Cuarto fuese un viejo rabo verde, ¡no! ¡En absoluto!

Minato Namikaze seguía conservando su atractivo, tanto que no aparentaba los casi cuarenta años que cargaba encima. ¡Con un demonio! Las mujeres continuaban cayendo locamente enamoradas a su paso, y eso a Sakura le provocaba un sentimiento de picor en el pecho.

" _¿No será que estás celosa?"_

La chica frunció el ceño, no, ella no estaba celosa. Sí, debía admitir que gracias a ese desafortunado evento de la mensajería habían creado alguna especie de lazo extraño, tal vez algún sentimiento de cariño, u otro tipo de afecto. Pero, ¿amor? No, no era posible, ¿o sí?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? ¿Amor? ¿Por unos simples pergaminos?

" _N_ _o, eso es totalmente imposible"._

Se dijo mentalmente y luego rió nerviosamente mientras continuaba hojeando sus libros, su maestra la había enviado a leer cuanto texto de medicina y control de chakra encontrara. Bueno, específicamente la mandó a la torre Hokage, dado que ahí había una vasta biblioteca llena de todo tipo de libros, textos o pergaminos acerca de la medicina tradicional y shinobi. Sin embargo, ella como digna alumna de Tsunade; no quiso poner un pie en el lugar.

Primera y principalmente, porque no sabría dónde meterse si Minato la encontraba leyendo ese pedazo de pergamino. Dios la socorriera si eso ocurría…

— **Creo que estoy exagerando las cosas** **—** murmuró a la nada, tratando de pasar de la misma línea del texto sin poder siquiera avanzar un párrafo.

¡Lo intentaba! En realidad quería concentrarse si quería avanzar en su entrenamiento con su maestra, ¡pero no lo conseguía!

Las palabras de ese dichoso pergamino seguían grabadas a fuego en su mente y se repetían dentro de su cabeza, como si fuese un disco rayado que le provocaba hormigueos por todo el cuerpo… De solo imaginar la voz de Minato recitando esas palabras, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y la hacía estremecerse contra su voluntad.

— **¡Maldita sea!** **—** farfulló molesta consigo misma y con las emociones que le provocaba solamente pensar en el nombre del padre de Naruto.

¡Ni siquiera pensar en su mejor amigo la frenaba!

— **¿Problemas para concentrarte?** **—** emitió una suave y paciente voz que ella de inmediato reconoció.

" _Ay Dios…"_

¿Cuántas veces había mencionado a aquella deidad a lo largo del día?

No quería levantar la vista, no quería prestar atención, lo que deseaba era desaparecer con desesperación. ¿Es que acaso no había tenido suficiente humillación ya? Pero, como era costumbre; el tono de Minato surtió efecto y, en contra de su voluntad (que no era mucha) elevó su iris esmeralda y se sumergió en las profundidades azules de los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

— **Hokage-sama** **—** murmuró Sakura penosamente.

Minato se encontraba de nuevo frente a ella, como aquella mañana cuando se dio a la tarea de buscarla y lo llevó al mismo lugar, el mismo rincón y la kunoichi estaba en la misma posición. Sin embargo, el pequeño pedazo de pergamino captó absolutamente la atención. Él no lo tomó, no había necesidad de hacerlo porque ya sabía lo que decía.

Sakura observó con vergüenza como la mirada azul del Hokage se desviaba hacia el pedazo de pergamino que no la dejaba concentrarse, se reprendió mentalmente y se mordió el labio inferior con ganas para no soltar un grito lleno de frustración. ¿Es que acaso podía ser más estúpida?

Ella se contuvo para no cerrar los ojos apenada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando el iris del padre de Naruto cruzó con el suyo, y le pareció ver un destello de malicia en aquellas piedras azules; pero no supo distinguir si era real o un producto de su imaginación.

Sakura agitó brevemente su cabeza incrédula, sí, seguramente se lo imaginó.

— **Supe que Tsunade te envió a leer los textos que están en mi despacho** **—** mencionó él de repente, la peli-rosa enrojeció y maldijo mentalmente a su maestra **—** **¿Por qué no fuiste?**

" _¿Y me lo pregunta?"_

Sakura era consciente de que él sabía la razón, pero por muy extraño que le pareciera, le gustaba ponerla en aprietos de alguna manera.

Sabía que el padre de Naruto era un hombre muy servicial y amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Sin embargo, había algo que le indicaba que él deseaba realmente hablar con ella y buscaba todas las maneras posibles para lograrlo, aunque siempre eran interrumpidos y nada aseguraba que esta vez fuera diferente.

Ella no estaba muy segura de hablar con él, posiblemente porque temía que las cosas cambiaran o peor aún, que no lo hicieran…

— **Sí… Yo…**

¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué sentía pena, vergüenza de haberse metido en esa situación con él? O era sincera y le decía que se sentía verdaderamente atraída por él, con algo que todavía no descifraba; pero que podía ser más que atracción física.

No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

Minato, cansado, ahogó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa amable antes de tomar asiento frente a la joven kunoichi. Se tomó un minuto para observarla.

No quería detallarla minuciosamente, más no pudo evitar que sus orbes vagaran a través de las líneas finas de su rostro, de su piel cremosa, de sus labios carnosos o sus mejillas sonrojadas. A regañadientes y en contra de su moral, tenía que reconocer que la compañera de su hijo era una pequeña obra de arte. Tanto, que a veces le era imposible apartar la mirada de sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes o de su encantadora y sensual sonrisa inconsciente.

Minato no se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre terco, pero sí como uno insistente. Y hasta ese momento no había conseguido cruzar palabras con la chica sin que fueran interceptados, por esa razón, le 'sugirió' amablemente a Tsunade que enviara a su prometedora alumna a la biblioteca de su despacho; donde había tantos volúmenes acerca de Ninjutsu médico como hojas tenía un árbol. Sin embargo, Sakura no se atrevió a ir y de nuevo se vio en la necesidad de buscarla.

¿Y dónde más podía encontrarla? En la biblioteca.

Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la dejó aquella mañana que fueron interrumpidos por Itachi. Minato bien pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, que se quedara como un desafortunado malentendido. No obstante, una fuerza dentro de él lo obligaba a buscarla para hablar con ella y decirle que todo había sido una equivocación.

Desafortunadamente cuando la vio ahí, sumergida entre libros y pergaminos, iluminada por la tenue luz de una lamparilla… Las perspectivas le cambiaron y la observó de una manera diferente… Eso sin echar a cuenta el pergamino que seguramente había estado leyendo, pergamino que sabía a quién le pertenecía; ya que él lo había escrito. Ese pequeño desatino de Sakura le removió un extraño sentimiento de excitación que, aunque no le espantó, le emocionó de manera que sí le sorprendió.

— **Tranquilízate, Sakura** **—** musitó con una sonrisa apaciguada **—** **, yo no muerdo.**

" _Por lo menos no de la forma que tú crees…" pensó él._

Sakura enrojeció avergonzada, de verdad se estaba comportando como adolescente estúpida.

— **Sé que no…** **—** murmuró la peli-rosa azorada.

La capa blanca de Minato hondeó elegantemente antes de tomar asiento frente a la chica, oteó algunos de los libros dispuestos en la mesa. No difería mucho de los que había visto anteriormente cuando habló con ella, sin embargo, ahora implicaba algunas técnicas y otros ninjutsus básicos. Esta vez su estudio iba un poco más al control de chakra.

— **¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no fuiste?**

" _Porque seguramente sería incapaz de concentrarme en un ambiente cerrado con alguien como usted…"_

Quiso decir Sakura, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era algo que no podía permitir que supiera o su humillación sería más que terrible. Sinceramente no estaba dispuesta a avergonzarse más. ¡No señor!

De todas maneras no estaba de más ser sincera, por lo menos, decir la verdad en una parte del asunto. Sakura soltó un suspiro, recogió el trozo de pergamino y mientras lo doblaba cuidadosamente dijo:

— **Supuse que era mejor si las cosas quedaban así…** **—** dijo en voz baja, casi sofocada **—** **.** **C** **reo que esto ha sido una incómoda sorpresa para ambos, supongo que solo quería ahorrarle el bochorno de una explicación.**

Minato abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido por el repentino destello de madurez de la compañera de su hijo, luego sonrió satisfecho de comprobar que, aunque Sakura lucía como una adolescente; mentalmente no lo era. Eso despertó otro sentimiento en él que no supo identificar, y que definitivamente quería averiguar.

— **¿Sí? ¿Fue incómodo para ti?**

Sakura elevó sus orbes estupefacta y se encontró con la mirada profunda del Cuarto Hokage, que la analizaba y contemplaba de una manera tan intensa que le dio escalofríos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron nuevamente en contra de su voluntad.

— **¿Acaso no lo fue para usted?**

Minato se tomó unos segundos para sopesar la respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa gentil y acentuó su mirada.

— **Sorpresivo sí** **—** concedió **—** **¿** **I** **ncómodo…? Definitivamente no.**

Sakura tragó saliva, el tono suave y paciente de Minato tuvo una ligera variación volviéndose ligeramente pausado y profundo, provocándole estremecimientos en el cuerpo.

Ella no supo que responder, no es como que estuviera en desacuerdo. Hacía no menos de cinco minutos estaba deseando haber llegado un tanto más lejos con él, ahora se quedaba paralizada ante la idea de que cabía una posibilidad… Claro, en una forma hipotética, ¿no?

— **Salir con un hombre mayor no es nada del otro mundo, Sakura** **—** habló de nuevo el Hokage.

Sakura enrojeció, y Minato debía admitir que le divertía y enternecía a partes iguales las reacciones de la chica ante situaciones tan simples. Era tan inocente… Se preguntaba sí…

— **Supongo que no** **—** interrumpió a media voz la peli-rosa.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente complacido y luego dijo:

— **Claro que no** **—** pausó, se levantó de su asiento y cuando Sakura se creía a salvo, él se detuvo frente a ella y habló de nuevo **—** **, te espero mañana a las diez. Tsunade me ha pedido que vigile tu progreso mientras está fuera de la Aldea.**

Sakura abrió los ojos pasmada.

— **¡¿Qué?!**

El Cuarto contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

— **Solo venía a decirte eso, nos vemos mañana, Sakura.**

Y así como así, Minato la dejó preguntándose: ¿Qué carajos había pasado ahí?

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hello!

Sí, yo, de nuevo... Sé que no tengo excusa que valga, excepto un montón de problemas personales, técnicos y de inspiración que me han impedido continuar no solo con esta; sino con muchas de mis historias. Hace meses que no la actualizo... Desafortunadamente, soy una escritora inconstante y por esa razón he perdido varios lectores/as. Pero si todavía queda alguna por ahí, espero que le agrade esta continuación, más que todo a la persona a quien está dedicado. **Sasu Love For Ever** , perdona mi inconstancia, sé que seguramente este capítulo no lo compensa pero deseo de todo corazón te guste.

Sin más me retiro, cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario, por favor háganmelo saber ahí abajito en la cajita de comentarios. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización.


End file.
